Jarosław kaczyński
Jarosław Kaczyński Kwaaaa!!! Jarosław Kaczyński. Zdjęcie z niemieckiego tygodnika Znajdź 5 szczegółów różniących powyższe zdjęcia Kaczyńskommando w CS Lek zwalczający absmak Jarek też poleci w kosmos Jarosław Kaczyński po wyborach Zobacz w NonNews tematy: Nieporozumienia nie ma, Euro-Kaczor zapewnia tolerancję, Jarek i Roman wracają do szkoły, Zakaz robienia zdjęć Premierowi z boku, Specjalna mównica dla premiera, Premier Kaczyński z misją w Iraku, Der Tagesspiegel: Kaczyński jak muzułmański fanatyk, Mroczna przeszłość powraca..., Premier Kaczyński przerwał urlop, Kaczyński: gdyby nie upadł PRL, nie doszłoby do katastrofy Zobacz cytaty: Jarosław Kaczyński Co do tego nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że prześladuje mnie mój kot! Jarosław Kaczyński o swoim kocie Kaczor, Kaczor, coś narobił. Rysiek Riedel o Kaczyńskim w utworze „Kaczor, coś ty zrobił” Nie zobaczą państwo tam niczego, poza ewidentnymi dowodami fałszerstwa. Jarosław Kaczyński o swojej teczce Kaczor tu, kaczor tam, kaczor zawsze rządzi sam. Adam Mickiewicz o I Kaczorze RP Aż ze zdziwienia mięknie ci dziób – wrzucasz kartkę i wybierasz drób. Lady Pank o wyborach 2005 Żadne krzyki i płacze nas nie przekonają, że białe jest białe, a czarne jest czarne. Jarosław Kaczyński, fragment exposé Co ty, , wiesz o Gabonie? Jarosław Kaczyński wyjaśnia Donaldowi Tuskowi, że nie ma kompetencji, aby dostrzec zagrożenie militarne ze strony Gibonu Ciemność widzę! Ciemność! Jarosław Kaczyński przelatując nad Słowacją Dziękuję bardzo. Dziękuję. Jarosław Kaczyński o tym artykule Biedronka to sklep dla najbiedniejszych. Jarosław Kaczyński wypowiada się o znanej sieci sklepów To zakamuflowana opcja niemiecka. Jarosław Kaczyński o Śląsku w kwietniu 2011 Nie ma sprzeczności między polskością a śląskością. Ten sam Jarosław Kaczyński o tym samym Śląsku 2 miesiące później Jarosław Aleksander hrabia Kaczyński z Kaczogrodu herbu Pomian (właśc. Prezes), aka „Jarosław Kłamczyński”, (ang. Big Brother, amer. Cookie Monster, cz. Velka Drobinova Kserovina, niem. Klein Führer, wł. Curduplo Direttore, Xerocopio Curduplo, port. Piccolo Pistolo, fr. Kachor le Grand, ros. Jaroslav Kaczuszenko) (ur. 18 czerwca 1949 w Warszawie) – polski polityk, hodowca zwierząt futerkowych, oficjalnie brat zmarłego prezydenta, ale tak naprawdę to jego klon, marzy o przejęciu władzy nad światem, co oczywiście mu się nie uda ze względu na to, że podczas podróży na księżyc i próbie jego kradzieży został napromieniowany szkodliwymi promieniami moherowych beretów. Jaruś w wolnym czasie lubi malować sobie paznokcie i prowadzić intymne rozmowy z niejakim Tadeuszem R.. Nie kupuje w plebejskiej Biedronce. Na zakupy jeździ do osiedlowego sklepu dwie dzielnice dalej, w towarzystwie kilku posłów i kilkudziesięciu dziennikarzy. Spis treści ukryj 1 Nawrócenie 2 Życie intymne 3 Ulubiona muzyka 4 Dolegliwości 5 Porady dla Jarosława Kaczyńskiego: jak zwalczyć absmak 6 Pytania do Jarosława Kaczyńskiego 7 Poglądy 8 Cele polityczne 9 Zawołanie 10 Metoda walki politycznej 11 Dowody na to, że Jarosław nie jest gejem 12 Najświetniejsze pomysły 13 Szczególne osiągnięcia 14 Działalność naukowa 14.1 Publikacje naukowe 15 Jarosław Kaczyński w sztuce 16 Galeria 17 Zobacz też edytuj Nawrócenie Po wydarzeniach omówionych powyżej Prezes – dawniej mający za złe Tuskowi, gdy po pomyłce smoleńskiej ze współczuciem objął go Putin - teraz sam stwierdził, że i jego mógłby już objąć Putin. („Tylko nie za mocno – bo kot byłby zazdrosny... No – może lekko by się też zdenerwował”). edytuj Życie intymne Jarosław jest kawalerem, robi pod siebie i nie ma żadnej partnerki, nie posiada również samochodu. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób zaspokaja swoje instynkty. Ponoć Placek nie gustuje w paniach – hipoteza ta nie znajduje jednak potwierdzenia w jego poglądach. Jest wielkim miłośnikiem zwierząt – samotnie mieszka z kotem i mamusią. Z tego wynika, że gdy nasz Jarek pragnie zaspokoić potrzeby, to odwraca kota ogonem. Ostatnio pojawiły się doniesienia o tym, że jego kochankiem może być niebrzydki Rafał Rogalski (oficjalnie Pan Pełnomocnik, zaś prywatnie jako Rogal). Dnia 10.04.2011 r. jak zwykle zapomniał, gdzie brata pochował. Efektownie przyszedł pod Pałac Prezydencki, lecz nikt mu nie pomógł wyjaśnić, że tu jest Polska, a Wawel gdzieś dalej. edytuj Ulubiona muzyka Z telewizyjnego wywiadu z Prezesem dowiadujemy się, że woli słuchać nieco starszej muzyki, jak Bitlersi w przeciwieństwie do takiej nowszej, na przykład U-dwa. edytuj Dolegliwości Jarosław Kaczyński cierpi na straszną chorobę – otóż na strunach głosowych wyrosły mu małe pióra, przez co nie może normalnie mówić. Do komunikacji z innymi ludźmi używa rosyjskiego syntezatora mowy, co wyraźnie słychać podczas jego przemówień. Drugą z dolegliwości jest progresywna ksenofobia. Po śmierci jego brata choruje również na zespół Macierewicza. Jesienią 2010 roku zaczął uskarżać się na nową dolegliwość, jak mówi – odczuwa przerażający absmak. Jest to rodzaj zaburzenia funkcji kubków smakowych. edytuj Porady dla Jarosława Kaczyńskiego: jak zwalczyć absmak Płukanka jamy ustnej płynem „Corega Tabs”. Płukanka jamy ustnej solanką i robienie „grrrr-gull”. Doustna lewatywa. Krążenie wokół Wawelu i śpiewanie „O paniii nasza, orędowniczko nasza...”. Telefony do ojca dyrektora z zapytaniami, jak poradzić sobie z życiem starokawalerskim. Częste telefony do sklepów zoologicznych z zapytaniem jak odżywiać kota. edytuj Pytania do Jarosława Kaczyńskiego Jak się trzyma Kondominium niemiecko-radzieckie (przepraszam, rosyjskie)? I co my teraz zrobimy, gdy prezydentem USA jest Murzyn, w dodatku demokrata? Czy jest jeszcze sens mówić, że pośpiech w lądowaniu to zamach? Czy byłoby IDEALNIE, gdyby NATO zbombardowało Iran, Irak, Kuwejt, Syrię, Egipt, Afganistan, Libię, no i oczywiście (przynajmniej częściowo) Rosję? Czy sojusz z Radio Maryja nie może być odbierany jako skryte poglądy antysemickie? Czy - mimo stwierdzenia przez JP2 i B16, że antysemityzm jest grzechem - a jest się jednocześnie katolikiem i antysemitą, to: a) grzeszy się lekko, b) grzeszy się ciężko, c) nie grzeszy się wcale, bo antysemityzm nie jest grzechem, a hierarchowie są w błędzie. Czy rzesza 100 tys. moherowych beretów, wspierana przez 50 tys. kiboli, i komandosi anty-multikulti w liczbie 100 osób pomoże ochronić Ojczyznę przed atakiem Mossadu? Czy oprócz wątłego Radio Maryja istnieje siła zdolna do przeciwstawienia się działaniom masonerii, a jeżeli tak, to jaka i czy możliwy byłby wtedy kolejny Cud nad Wisłą? Czy słusznym i szlachetnym byłoby zmienić słowa hymnu Narodowego na: „Jak złapałem lewaka za ptaka, to wrzeszczał z bólu - pokraka!!!”? Czy - jakby było 11 bliźniaków Kaczyńskich - i wszyscy zagrali by w reprezentacji w EURO 2012, to Polska byłaby Mistrzem? A czy - gdyby Prezes zdecydował się na trening siłowy - to po 3 latach i użyciu wszystkich sterydów świata Polak byłby w czołówce Mr. Olympia, czy byłby „Mr. O”? Czy po osiągnięciu celu o którym mowa w poprzednim pytaniu Prezes - jak Barney z kreskówki "Między nami jaskiniowcami" - mógłby powiedzieć: Jestem mały, ale silny!!! Czy przed wyborami trzeba by było przeprowadzić akcję Noc Kryształowa dla Agory, palić książki Grossa i wrzeszczeć z mównicy o wiadomej winie i spisku smoleńskim? Czy - mając na uwadze wybory - potrzebnym jest dziesiątego dnia miesiąca - póki czas - nie zważając na utratę resztek reputacji urządzić taaakie akcje, których nie pamiętają najstarsi Warszawiacy, Krakowiacy i Górale o innych nacjach, podnacjach, ludach itp. nie wspominając? Czy - po ewentualnym przejęciu władzy - należałoby pośmiertnie napiętnować "Pankracego" za zaśpiewanie piosenki "Łapy, łapy, cztery łapy" - gdyż 4 łapy dzielone przez 2 dają 2, czyli 2 Bliźniaków na Łapach - a to sugeruje zwierzę podobne do Kaczki? Czy - w celu odreagowania napięcia przedwyborczego - wypadałoby - ale tylko z zaufanymi politykami z klubu - zagrać w Salonowca: Teraz Pan Prossszę!!! Czy w wypadku wyjątkowo sprzyjającej koniunktury, gdyby PO wygrawszy wybory zaproponowało - PO przyjacielsku - tekę ministra jednemu z "naszych - waszych", to należałoby odmówić, mając w pamięci słynne słowa z Misia: Głupi by był, jakby się dał wziąść na ministra. A bo mu tu źle? W tej opozycji wiecznie krytycznej? edytuj Poglądy Jarek ma poglądy podobne do jego kuzyna z za oceanu – Theodore'a Kaczyńskiego, który w późnych latach siedemdziesiątych wysadził w powietrze pół Wschodniego Wybrzeża Stanów Zjednoczonych, a teraz siedzi w więzieniu. Ich wspólny pogląd na świat – anarchoprymitywizm, który polega na walce z rozwojem świata, rozwojem gospodarki i destrukcją relacji międzyludzkich. By zapobiec dalszym atakom, rząd USA wydał specjalny dekret, który pozwala aresztować wszystkie osoby o nazwisku Kaczyński. Nad ustawą pracuje także polski Sejm. edytuj Cele polityczne Najszlachetniejsze ze szlachetnych: zemsta na Niemcach za wywołanie Drugiej Wojny Światowej i rozliczenie z Rosjanami za pakt Ribbentrop - Mołotow i próbę sowietyzacji Rzeczypospolitej, oraz ich knowania powojenne z Niemcami mające doprowadzić do założenia nad Polską kondominium. edytuj Zawołanie O, niedoczekanie! edytuj Metoda walki politycznej Mimo większości przegranych wyborów, niezależnie od ich wyników Jarosław Kaczyński zawsze wygrywa z przeciwnikami okazując im nieskończenie wielką przewagę moralną. edytuj Dowody na to, że Jarosław nie jest gejem Jarosław bierze udział w kampanii społecznej Jarosław z ukochaną kicią - Pysią Jarosław ma 62 lata i mieszka z matką. Koledzy z podwórka nie przychodzą do niego do domu. Jarosław posiadał kota o imieniu „Alik”. Jarosław często głaskał swojego Alika. Jarosław siedział w więzieniu. Pod celą zyskał ksywę „Gardło”. Jest przyjacielem ojca Dyrektora. Chciał zostać prezydentem, więc nie może być gejem. edytuj Najświetniejsze pomysły Próba korupcji Pana Boga przed wyborami parlamentarnymi 2011. Zamówienie Mszy Św. w dniu wyborów. Brak potępienia Nergala, który przysporzyłby mu realnie dużej liczby głosów. edytuj Szczególne osiągnięcia Marzenia Jarosława Prezes demonstruje lewicowe przekonania Lata komunizmu - występ wraz z bratem w spektaklu "Jacek & Placek" - co miało oznaczać "bunt przeciwko systemowi". Krytyka porozumień okrągłostołowych i L. Wałęsy (radykalizacja poglądów). Rok 2005 - objęcie stanowiska Premiera (Der Kancler) i tryumfalny wjazd do Warszawy. Rok 2010 - zorganizowanie ataku na Smoleńsk pod dowództwem brata (Sturmbaumfuhrer Kaczynsky). Rok 2010 - rozpoczęcie działań represyjnych na osobach odpowiedzialnych za niepowodzenie ataku przy pomocy Macierewicz Wunderwaffe. W dniu 29 czerwca 2010 pomiędzy godziną 9:00 a 14:30 prezes Kaczyński jako kandydat na urząd Prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej odwiedził Londyn w ramach kampanii wyborczej. W plan ten wtajemniczone było wąskie grono osób. Spotkanie odbyło się w nieokreślonym londyńskim hotelu. Złośliwi twierdzą, że powodem całej tej wycieczki była chęć zrobienia sobie pamiątkowego zdjęcia przed 10 Downing Street i sprawienie wrażenia światowca. Czyniąc to, pan Kaczyński stał się prekursorem w prowadzeniu tajnej kampanii wyborczej. Prezes jest jednym z nielicznych prawicowych polityków, którzy akcentują silnie swoją lewicową wrażliwość. Jest twórcą tzw. zasady „brzytwy Kaczyńskiego”, która przecina zgrabnym ruchem wszelkie domysły filozofów. Zasadę wyraża wielokrotnie powtarzany cytat na temat czerni i bieli. Nastawienie wszystkich Moherowych beretów przeciw rządom PO, mimo że przywódca moherów tak naprawdę go nie lubi. Dnia 18 lutego 2011 roku prezes Kaczyński założył sobie bloga. Szacuje się, że za ok. 40 lat prezes PiS-u założy sobie konto w banku, za 50 będzie miał swojego foniacza, a za 60 lat zda na prawko. edytuj Działalność naukowa Jarosław Kaczyński jest założycielem nurtu fenomenologii polityki - jednej z metodologii badań polityki. Zgodnie z założeniami fenomenologii, należy budować teorię od tego, co oczywiste. Podobnie wygląda to w przypadku fenomenologii polityki - należy postrzegać oczywiste rzeczy w polityce i je opisywać w sposób niepozostawiający wątpliwości oraz dobierać fakty tak, aby potwierdzały tezę, co pociąga za sobą konieczność odrzucania faktów obiektywnie złych i nieprawdziwych. To Jarosław Kaczyński jako pierwszy wypowiedział słynne oczywista oczywistość. Natomiast cytat Żadne krzyki i płacze nas nie przekonają, że białe jest białe, a czarne jest czarne to dosyć przekorne i wysublimowane przedstawienie swojej teorii – nikt nie musi przekonywać Jarosława, co jest jakiego koloru – Jarosław jako fenomenolog widzi co jest czy, a jeśli kolor się nie zgadza lub tylko jest takie powierzchownie – Jarosław i tak odczyta. edytuj Publikacje naukowe Jarosław Kaczyński wydał również serię publikacji naukowych. Do najważniejszych z nich należą: Fenomenologia polityki, czyli walka z odwracaniem kota ogonem, 2003 Fenomenologia polityki, czyli odkrywanie oczywistej oczywistości, 2005 Fenomenologia polityki, czyli odrzucanie faktów zaprzeczających słusznej tezie, 2006 Fenomenologia polityki, czyli kto jest prawdziwym Polakiem, 2007 Fenomenologia polityki – jak Rosjanie dokonali zamachu w Smoleńsku, 2010 edytuj Jarosław Kaczyński w sztuce Jarosław K. Jego zasług nie można policzyć bo we wszystkim w czym mógł uczestniczył już od dziecka do chłopców się garnął nazywając ten ruch solidarność Jarosław Kaczyński w swojej piosence. W realizacji pomógł mu jego niezwykły talent pod Grunwaldem sam dowodził wojskiem rad udzielał Curie-Skłodowskiej strzelił bramkę na Wembley Anglikom Dzięki niemu się zrodził Palikot aaaaaaaaaa Jarosław Ka. Aaaaaaaaaa Jarosław Ka. Sam usypał kopiec Kościuszki i przepędził znad Wisły w dal Ruskich on Szymborskiej wiersze dyktował „Wszystko płynie” - to jego są słowa Wstrzymał słońce, by ziemię poruszyć to on w raju Adama miał kusić Do powstania się właśnie gotował kiedy weszła na oddział salowa (autor Rafał Bryndal) Kaczka Jaraczka Przy Wiejskiej a nie wieśniaczka Mieszkała kaczka-jaraczka, Lecz zamiast trzymać się 'trawki' Robiła wyborcze wprawki. W Sopocie raz u fryzjera: "Prosiła o bulteriera!" Tuż obok była apteka: "Wehrmachtu proszę pięć deka." W Sosnowcu zaś szybkim ruchem Zawarła pokój z komuchem. Gryzły się posły okropnie: "A niech tę kaczkę PiS kopnie !" Straciła brata z łomotem Więc dała mu Wawel ze złotem., A przy tym, wbrew swym pisiaczkom, Poczuła się SUPER-kaczką. Kupiła raz maczku pół wózka, Naćpała się i łup na Tuska. Grając w sposób beztroski Śmiała się, hę Komorowski ? A gdy przegrała z polotem, Pytała, co z Palikotem ? Martwiły się więc pisiaczki: "Co będzie z takiej dziwaczki ?" Aż wreszcie znalazł się głupi: "Może Platforma ją kupi !" Pan Rydzyk bardzo starannie Opiewał kaczkę w hosannie, Mistycznie ciut na wariata, Ma przecież ego Goliata, Trochę w czerwonych buraczkach. Taka to przegrywaczka! edytuj Galeria Elektorat Jarka oraz stopień jego zaawansowania cywilizacyjnego Młody i ambitny Dodaj zdjęcie do galerii edytuj Zobacz też bracia Kaczyńscy exposé premiera Jarosława Kaczyńskiego Lech Kaczyński Wolska Koktajl Kaczyńskiego Biuletyn informacyjny na wybory prezydenckie w Polsce 2010 Premierzy Polski[ Ukryj ] Premierzy wspaniałych czasów, które nam Niemcy zepsuły Ignacy Daszyński • Jędrzej Moraczewski • Ignacy Jan Paderewski • Leopold Skulski • Władysław Grabski • Wincenty Witos • Antoni Ponikowski • Artur Śliwiński • Julian Nowak • Władysław Sikorski • Wincenty Witos • Władysław Grabski • Aleksander Skrzyński • Wincenty Witos • Kazimierz Bartel • Józef Piłsudski • Kazimierz Świtalski • Walery Sławek • Aleksander Prystor • Janusz Jędrzejewicz • Leon Kozłowski • Marian Zyndram-Kościałkowski • Felicjan Sławoj Składkowski Premierzy lepszych czasów Edward Osóbka-Morawski • Józef Cyrankiewicz • Bolesław Bierut • Piotr Jaroszewicz • Edward Babiuch • Józef Pińkowski • Wojciech Jaruzelski • Zbigniew Messner • Mieczysław Rakowski • Czesław Kiszczak • Tadeusz Mazowiecki Premierzy Polski, która zwyciężyła Tadeusz Mazowiecki • Jan Krzysztof Bielecki • Jan Olszewski • Waldemar Pawlak • Hanna Suchocka • Waldemar Pawlak • Józef Oleksy • Włodzimierz Cimoszewicz • Jerzy Buzek • Leszek Miller • Marek Belka • Kazimierz Marcinkiewicz • Jarosław Kaczyński • Donald Tusk Kategorie: Polscy politycy | Premierzy Polski